This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 60 833.7, filed in Germany, Dec. 7, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a system for stacking blanks produced particularly in a progressive die process.
DD 117369 describes a known system in which the stampings are stacked in a stacking channel perpendicular through the die plate of a cutting tool onto a stacking mandrel. The stacking mandrel is arranged on a transport carriage and can be coaxially connected with a guiding mandrel which reaches into the stacking channel. The guiding mandrel is equipped with a holding device for the purpose of forming an intermediate stack. The holding device, when engaged, permits the transfer of the finished stack from the guiding mandrel onto the stacking mandrel of the guiding carriage.
Further, DE 2605983 describes a system for the stacking-image-conforming stacking of stampings produced in the progressive die process. The stampings can be stacked in a stacking channel perpendicular through the bottom die of a cutting tool onto a stacking mandrel. The stacking mandrel is provided with a coaxially arranged guiding mandrel, which is held during the formation of an intermediate stack, in which case the guiding mandrel has a holding device for the intermediate stack formation. The guiding mandrel is constructed as a mandrel point which is smaller than the stacking mandrel and which, by way of the holding device arranged inside the stacking channel, is held during the stack exchange. During the stack exchange, the stacking mandrel, separated from the mandrel point, can be lowered below the removal plane of the stacks.
Likewise, a process is known from DE 430818 for producing metal sheet stacks from stamped metal sheets. The metal sheet stacks are loosely lined up to form rods. The stamped metal sheets are provided with an axle bore and additional openings as well as an outer circumference which are symmetrically designed at an angular pitch extending in a circular manner at an integral angular pitch number. The stamped metal sheets in each case forming the stack, after the addition of one additional metal sheet respectively, are rotated by an angular pitch. When the maximal piece number is reached, the stack as a whole is pushed along by the stack height.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system for stacking blanks which fully automatically creates stacks which compensate for a possibly existing difference in metal sheet thicknesses.
This object has been achieved by a system for stacking blanks produced, particularly in the progressive die process, comprising at least one stacking mandrel which can be lifted and/or lowered in a stacking channel. The stacking mandrel has a stacking mandrel top part and a stacking mandrel bottom part, in the area of the stacking mandrel top part at least one metal sheet holder being arranged, and the stacking mandrel bottom part being constructed in a rotatable manner.
According to the invention, it is provided that at least one fixing element is arranged essentially in the area between the stacking mandrel top part underside and the stacking mandrel bottom part top side.
According to a further asset of the present invention, it is provided that the stacking mandrel top part underside has at least one holding element for connecting the stacking mandrel bottom part with the stacking mandrel top part.
In another further feature according to the invention, it is provided that, at least one mandrel holder element is arranged essentially in the area of the stacking mandrel top part and the stacking mandrel bottom part.
Furthermore, it is provided according to the invention that the mandrel holder element is arranged in a slidable manner. In a still further development according to the invention, the metal sheet holder is arranged in a slidable manner.
In yet another further development according to the invention, the stacking mandrel bottom part is detachably connected with a lifting frame. Furthermore, a transport device is arranged essentially below the stacking mandrel bottom part.
In a still further development according to the invention, the lifting frame is arranged such that it penetrates the transport device and can be lowered in the latter. The lifting frame has at last one rotatable element.